


Secrets of The Isle

by CosplayCatCo (Kylo_Ren5)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, Help me tag this, M/M, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Ren5/pseuds/CosplayCatCo
Summary: Lightning lit the sky as a tremendous roar shook the ground, the large figure backlit by the flash of lightning, sending the small, motley family of different dinosaurs scattering into the trees, followed closely by not just dozens of others, but the menacing figure as well.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory non-beta'd. I really don't know how to tag this. I hope this is interesting to some people. Feel free to point out mistakes in the comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!

A small chirp is what roused the slumbering beast from his sleep, his head lifting from the leaf-littered ground to look around before looking down at the nest beside him, three extremely small, and loud, hatchlings were pushing each other in play with their snouts. The large beast chuffed at the three before slowly climbing to his feet, looking around for the other he knew had gone to sleep the night before on the other side of the nest. A few moments pass before a lumbering, dark-colored creature, the same size as the male, emerged from the tree line, a limp body of an Avaceratops. She walked over to the nest before placing the body beside it, allowing the small hatchlings to eat before looking to the male.

“Just an Ava again?” The male rumbled, his pale blue eyes darting down to the corpse beside him.

“Afraid so, I think we’ve hunted the area dry of all these small ones, I didn’t hear any Psittacosaurus’ or Orodromeus’ at all, just this Ava.”

“Midnight, are you sure? If so I’ll go farther out to try and find food, maybe go to the bigger lake.” The brown and tan male said.

“I’m sure, Donnie. I also heard what sounded like a pair of Spinosaurus screaming in that direction… so be careful please.” The dark brown, almost black, female Tyrannosaurus Rex said as she settled onto the ground by her nest and hatchlings, who were running in circles around said nest, chirping at each other.

“I will be, I should be back around midafternoon, I’ll be alright, and I’ll bring back some food.” The light brown and tan male Tyrannosaurus Rex said, pressing his head to his mates before heading north towards the larger of the two lakes.

The female let out a soft huff before looking down at her chirping children, then to the still unhatched fourth egg. Midnight shook her head, telling herself that it would hatch within a few days, before turning her gaze back to the other three. Her three hatchlings, two females, one of which who looked like herself but with a pale brown underbelly, and the other more like Donnie but with a dark, almost black underbelly, and a male, who didn’t look anything like his parents, having black spots on top a pale orange, while his underbelly was white.

“Ender, Anna, don’t bite Axel.” Said hatchlings looked up at the, to them, looming figure, chirped and nodded, then went back to running circles. Midnight let out a chuff of a laugh before settling herself in to keep watch.

Several hours later, after watching the nearby lake for other predators, she heard the panicked chirps of her children, drawing her attention to the nest, where cracks were forming on the last egg. Midnight let out a soothing rumble to the other three before turning her attention to the egg, watching intently as is continued to crack, and eventually, a tiny hatchling Rex broke free, and Midnight’s heart sank.

Her fourth, youngest, and smallest, was albino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/jboy313 This person is working to write the sister story to this one, please go check them out and show some love for their story!

After seeing her youngest boy was albino, Midnight’s heart sank to her stomach, knowing his life would be extremely difficult with his skin being so pale. The small hatchling laid still in the nest for a brief bit of time, enough that Midnight started to worry, before pushing to his feet and stumbling over to the other three, chirping softly to them as he wobbled over.

Before Midnight could ruminate too long on the fate of her son, she heard the loud, broadcasting roar of her mate Donnie before hearing the threat calls of the Spino pair she’d heard earlier. The female Rex shoved to her feet, ordering the four to remain hidden in the nest before she took off after the calls, hearing Donnie’s answering threat call.

She knew the travel to North Lake would only take her around ten minutes at her current pace, so she pushed her body to move faster, making it to the lake in under ten minutes, where she saw her mate fighting off both Spino’s, while, as she noticed around the lake was a nest where two small, juvie Spino’s stood watching. Before she could take a step close to assist her mate, the more colorful of the two bit down on Donnie’s leg, breaking it and causing him to let out a sharp roar of pain, followed by a cry of fear as the other Spino, the female, slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground, where the two proceeded to bite and slash at him until the female bit into his neck, breaking in with one sharp snap.

Midnight froze where she was, horrified at the sight, startling when the Spino pair roared at her and started moving toward her.  
“I have hatchlings!” Was the only thing she could think of to protect herself.  
As the pair heard her cry, they stopped, looking to each other before the male stepped forward while the female turned and began to drag Donnie’s body back toward her nest.

“You’d be better off leaving the area if you truly have hatchlings, these lakes are our hunting grounds now.” The male snarled, continuing to walk closer to Midnight.

“I understand, I…. I’m sorry for intruding…” She spoke quickly, shooting one last glance and the corpse of her mate before turning and rushing off back into the undergrowth, and shaky sob tearing its way out of her chest as she rushes back to her nest and children.

Returning to her nest, she quickly rounded the four up, nudging her youngest, who she has not had the time to name, awake.

“Come now, we must leave, I know its scary, but come along now, we’ll stop at the water then head towards the shore a little way.”

Midnight quickly hustled the four to fill up from the Ava before filling up herself, destroying her nest and herding her children to the water's edge, gulping down several large mouthfuls of water before looking at the tree line and seeing the Spino pair emerging, sending her into a panic. Seeing the other apex predators, she quickly hustled her children away, and towards the small pond she knew of that was sheltered in a thick copse of trees, the Spino’s roaring at her as she fled into the woods with her tiny hatchlings.

After nearly three hours of travel, due to having to both slow down for her children and to hunt for them, they made it to the peaceful pond, her children collapsing onto the ground by the water with exhaustion as she went about building a nest for them.

Having built the nest and herding the four into it, she placed herself in front of it to protect it before looking to her youngest boy, a name coming to her when she thought about what his skin reminded her of.

“My little son…. Winter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our little hatchling has been named! I do hope you're enjoying this so far and will stick with me on this story. You definitely should also go over and read Lost Souls of The Isle on DeviantArt, the sister story to this one.


	3. Eye of the Storm, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/jboy313 This person is working to write the sister story to this one, please go check them out and show some love for their story!  
> From this chapter forwards, I'm going to try and give every chapter a name.

About eight years after the death of their father and subsequent flee from their home, the small Rex family found a home at the largest lake on the island, Bone Lake, named for the giant skeleton under the surface of the water. The four children have grown in strong Sub-Adult Rexes and three are still living at the lake with their mother, hunting in pairs, and going farther constantly to avoid depleting their food supply. All except for one, Winter.

Now Winter had a difficult time growing up, having trouble hunting because prey could see him coming, he split off from his family around one year after they arrived at the lake, slowly traveling around before finding himself at the swamp between both canyons of the island, where he uses the abundance of vegetation, and even mud, to conceal his form. Until one night, about six months after he settled in the swamp, the night he was, officially, an adult.

The night started normal, Winter settled down between several big trees to rest for the night when the rain started, but this didn’t bother the Rex. Eventually, in the middle of the night, a booming crack of thunder followed by what Winter could only describe as the sound of a waterfall started, and only moments before did Winter have the chance to brace himself as suddenly a large wave of water flood through the swamp, nearly shoving the pale Rex over.

Struggling against the sudden torrent of water, the practically glowing predator didn’t notice an even larger form coming up behind him until it carefully grabbed him in its jaws and pulled him up a nearby hill to dry land. Hitting the ground with a thud, Winter started coughing, a small stream of water leaving his jaws as he looked up at his savior, which was when he realized his savior was a full-grown adult Giganotosaurus, pure black with lighter coloring down its head and body.

“Thank you… but why’d you help me?” The young Rex said as he climbed to his feet, the rain still pouring down, by now having washed all the mud off the pale Rex, exposing his true color.

“Because its what I’d do, now come along, there’s a place we can go, it has proper shelter from the storm.” The looming beast, now identified as male to Winter, said as he started heading east.

“Who are you?” He asked, scrambling after the Giga, looking to him as he spoke his name, “My name is Winter.”

“Shepherd.” The Giga stated as he lowered his head as they pushed through the downfall, passing another swamp, just as flooded as Winter’s was.

“What is this place you're taking me to?” Winter had to almost yell as the winds kicked up, throwing the rain straight into their faces, Shepherd moving to shelter the smaller carnivore from as much of the weather as he could.

“We call it the Utah Grounds, but the creatures that built it used to call in “Port” or “The Docks” I believe.”

Falling into silence, the pair fought their way through the weather until they pushed through the gate of the grounds, the wind eased up, but it wasn’t until Shepherd led Winter through a large doorway that they were protected from the elements. In this moment of entering the shelter, Winter was greeted with a very odd sight; a pack of Utahraptors sitting against one wall, a Dilophosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Suchomimus and Baryonyx against another, and a small herd of Herbivores, of which were two young Maiasaura’s, an Ankylosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Pachycephalosaurs, and including an adult Triceratops, sitting against another, leaving the final wall for Shepherd and Winter to settle against it.

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry kid, everyone here is friendly, I do believe introductions are in order though.” He looked to the Utah Pack first, nodding to them, “go ahead, this is your home after all.”

One of the Utah’s stood up, looking to Winter before speaking. As the seeming leader stood, the others turned and looked at the young Rex.

“My name is Omega, and this is my pack, Echo, Fox, Cali, Jack, and Erin.” The dark-colored Utah with green markings said as he nodded to each raptor in turn.

“I’m Rain,” the Dilo said, his head crests and tails a pale blue.

“Corin and this is Aquila.” The Sucho said, nodding to the silent Bary by his side.

“Arno.” The Acro muttered as he glared at the pale Rex.

“I’m Toby, and these are Neptune, Lena, Liam, Max, Sammy.” The Trike said, nodding to each Herbi as he spoke.

“Well, I’m Winter.” He said nodding to each group before jumping at a loud crack of thunder.

“What are you doing out this way? Don’t you apex carnivores stay up by the lakes by that tower?” Neptune asked, his head tilting curiously.

“No, my family lives at Bones Lake, I was living in Center Swamp.”

The others nodded, and Jack when to ask how he was able to hunt in the swamp, a deafening roar echoed from the ocean, causing all in the building to freeze.

“Uh… Omega?” Shepherd looked to said Utah as he spoke in a whisper.

“Not sure… everyone stay quiet…” Omega said, quickly going over to a window that faced the ocean, watching for whatever made that sound.

After a few minutes, Omega let out a small squeak of fear before ducking down, his eyes wide.

“What is it?” Arno asked, his eyes wide as he looked to the small Utah.

“I don’t know, but it’s big, bigger than a Spino, bigger than you Shepherd. Bigger than a full-grown Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up a little! This story and its sister Lost Souls of the Isle by Jboy313 on DeviantArt are almost in sync with each other, just a couple more chapters and both stories will be running at the same time.


	4. Eye of the Storm, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to go up, I was distracted by working with my fellow writer and beta on more chapters, but I'm going to try and keep a consistent upload schedule of one chapter every day until I run out of prewritten chapters.

Silence fell in the building as each dinosaur took in what Omega said. The scent of fear growing as everyone started to panic at the thought of something bigger than a Rex.

“What’re we gonna do?” Sammy asked, her large feathered tail swishing across the ground from fear.

“We have to get out of here…” Shepherd said, climbing to his feet, Winter, Echo, Arno, and Toby all following his lead.

“I have an idea, but it will require Arno and Toby to buy us time if needed…” The Giga said, looking to the two.

“If needed to help my herd to safety, I’ll do it,” Toby said nodding his head, a determined glint to his brown eyes.

“I’ll do it to help Corin and Aquila,” Arno grunted, looking to the two, motioning for them to get to their feet.

“Alright, so this building is closer to the southern entrance of this area, but it’s a wide-open and exposed area, so we’ll have to move fast. We keep the juveniles in the middle, our strongest fighters, which are you two,” he nodded to Arno and Toby, “while Omega and I will lead the way. Now I hate to ask this of you two, but we need to conceal Winter here, can you guys be on either side of him?” He looked to Sammy and Corin, while Winter looked to the ground, cursing his luck at being born pure white like he was.

“Someone needs to stay with Aquila, she’s no fighter, and I don’t want to leave her alone,” Corin stated as Aquila squirmed her way underneath him, hiding beneath his bulk.

“We can stay with her.” Echo stepped forward while Rain nodded, looking Corin dead in the eye and saying with determination, “We’ll keep her safe.”

As Shepherd was planning their escape, Omega was keeping watch out the window, trying to spot the creature they heard through both the darkness and downpour before turning back to the group and moving to stand beside Echo, pressing against his second in command before turning his attention to Shepherd.

“Alright, Omega and I will go first, followed by Echo and Rain with Aquila between them. Next will be Fox and Cali with Jack and Erin between and under them. Then we will have Sammy and Corin on either side of Winter to conceal him. Next will be Liam and Max and then Neptune and Lena, and last will be Toby and Arno to cover the rear. Does everyone understand?” He asked as he looked to each dino as they nodded.

“Then let’s move.”

As quietly as possible, Shepherd and Omega crept around the outside of the building, Echo, Rain, and Aquila not far behind, peering around the side of the building before creeping along until they made it to the gate and out of the area. With a wave of his tail, Omega signaled the next group to start moving. Echo kept to the outside, straining his eyes to see through the darkness and rain as he and Rain kept Aquila protected between them, easily crossing through the gate and around to hide against the wall just as another huge roar echoed from farther down the way.

Omega once again signaled for the next group to move out, and the raptor family quickly but quietly made it to the gate and safety. As Omega was signaling to the next group, he suddenly disappeared from sight as the hulking form of the monster came into view, forcing Sammy and Corin to squish Winter against the ground and throw themselves on top of him as its long snout, then massive head and a body appeared around in front of them, and in seconds as its body came into view, they knew what it was by the large protrusion off its back.

A Hyperendocrin Spinosaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out Lost Souls of The Isle, the sister series to this one, on DeviantArt by Jboy313


	5. Eye of the Storm, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the lovely Jboy313 over on DeviantArt.

As the Type-H Spinosaurus came into view, those that had not crossed yet froze where they were, flattening themselves against the ground, while those that had escaped outside the wall were panicking, their companions trapped with a massive beast between them and safety.

Sammy, Winter, and Corin were pressed flat to the ground, not even daring to breathe, frozen in fear as they watched the monstrous beast lumber around, a third roar echoing throughout the area and causing the ears of not just the three, but the other six by them, to start ringing. After it finished roaring, it turned towards the wall closest to them, not noticing them at first, but then it’s massive head snapping to look at the three, who were the only ones it could see at that moment, letting out an ear-splitting, threatening roar at them before charging.

“SCATTER!!” Sammy screamed, leaping off of Winter and charging off into the darkness. 

Immediately after she screamed, Liam, Max, Neptune, and Lena turned tail and darted towards the main gate they entered from, weaving around buildings, and disappearing into the darkness. Toby and Arno turned at Sammy’s cry, going around the far side of the building, letting out their threatening roars, trying to draw the creature's attention from the Rex and Sucho.

Corin and Winter both darted opposite ways, hoping the monster wouldn’t know who to chase, and for a split second, they thought it worked. And then it turned to the easy to see Rex and ran at him full speed.

As the monster was gaining on the poor Rex, it was suddenly knocked off course by a large body, followed by two loud, threatening roars of an Acro and Trike.  
“RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!!” Toby shouted to Winter and Corin as the Sucho shoved the Rex back to his feet, both staring at the two large dinosaurs before turning tail and running to the gate where they were supposed to flee to, coming to a halt beside the raptors and Giga.

The twelve were forced to watch the fight, watch the two fight a losing battle as the four herbivores joined back up with the carnivores, horrified at the ongoing fight.

Arno let out a ferocious roar and charged the massive spino, biting at its hind legs while Toby kept its attention upfront. The beast let out a pained roar as Arno bit into a soft portion of its hind leg, and in reaction, spun around faster than either thought possible and latched its jaws around the acro’s neck, biting down with enough strength to force a pained, fearful cry out of Arno before killing him, his body falling limp in the jaws of the beast.

The spino, triumphant in its kill let out an ear-splitting roar before turning to the trike, who at that point was running. It did not give chance, just turned around to eat its fill from the acro and sit down to rest.

As Toby rejoined the group, they all turned tail and fled, running through the forest, and eventually heading west again, towards the swamps. Together the group made their way to Central Lake, where they all collapsed, just as the storm was letting up.

“Arno…” Rain muttered, his voice heavy with grief.

“I know Rain, but he gave his life to allow us all to live… We need not grieve, but remember his bravery.” Shepherd said softly, nudging Rain from where he sat.

“What was that thing?” Omega asked from his place on the ground, pressed against Echo’s side.

“That, I believe, was one of the experimental dinosaurs, a “Type-H” as I think they're called…” Shepherd muttered looking the way they came from.

“How do you know that? Have you met one before?” Sammy inquired, looking up from the small pachy in front of her.

“No, other than that one, never before, and a long time ago, I remember the humans experimented in creating new dinosaurs, and these “Type-H” ones are products of said experiments.” He explained, turning his head skyward as he kept speaking. “Those things were created almost a decade ago… and all they do is hunt and eat… I should know…”

“Shepherd? Is everything alright?” Winter asked, leaning closer from where he was sat between the Giga and the herbi group.

“I’ll tell you another time kid, we should rest while we can, eat, get water, then go our ways.” He said bluntly, looking back to the group.

“Well, we four have a place we can go, so good luck to you lot!” Toby said as he and the other herbivores, minus Sammy, climbed to their feet and headed to the water before heading off eastward.

“Good luck you guys!” Corin shouted as the four headed off before turning back to the group. “Aquila and I will probably head southwest to this lake I know will be a nice place for us to live, it’s a good place, especially for me.”

The two climbed to their feet, Aquila going over and pressing her face against Rain and then Echo before darting back over and following Corin off, leaving just the raptors, Sammy, Winter, and Shepherd. The large Giga looked to Omega and his pack, then Sammy, and then Winter.

“I wish you six luck out there, Winter and I are going to head towards Bones Lake, it’s a good place for big hunters like us.” He stated as he looked between the rex and the raptors.

“Do you guys mind two more additions?” Omega asked, nodding to Echo and himself before continuing. “Fox and Cali don’t need us, and we’d like to stick with you guys, we want to help you guys.”

“And for that matter, I’d like to go with you guys,” Sammy said, finally speaking up after her herd left.

Shepherd looked to Winter briefly before looking to Sammy, Omega, and Echo and nodding, “we’d be honored to have you guys along.”

Omega and Echo nodded before getting up and going over to the raptor family and explaining what was going on and saying their goodbyes before the four headed off northward.

“Let’s rest here for the night, fill up and head out in the morning, we’ll go through the canyon to get to the lake,” Shepherd said before settling down on the ground and going to sleep.

Winter nodded and turned to Sammy, smiling slightly, “thank you for trying to protect me back there.”

“Of course,” she smiled back while speaking before turning and settling in for the night.

Omega and Echo watched the other three settle down before going farther into the trees and laying down in the bushes, watching the stars slowly appear before nodding off, pressed against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked what I did with Omega and Echo (if you notice this early). I hope you guys are liking this story so far!


	6. Memories

The next morning, Omega, Echo, Winter, Sammy, and Shepherd ate their fill of food and water before backtracking a little way into the swamp before turning northward and making their way up through the northern canyon. Before the group had set out, Shepherd had estimated the trip would take about a day and a half, which everyone was fine with, allowing them to take their time.

“Shepherd?” Winter asked as he picked up the pace, trying to keep up with the larger carnivore.

“Yeah Winter? What’s wrong?” He looked down to the rex, his head tilted curiously as they continued walking along the riverside.

“How did you know what that thing was?” The pale apex said, drawing the attention of the Their and Utahs’.

“Because I was alive and listening when they created them.” The Giga stated as he turned his forward once again, his eyes locked on the horizon.

“Really?! Wasn’t that, like, a really long time ago?” Echo asked in amazement, running up on the opposite side of the dark-colored Giga, looking up at him excitedly.

“Let me tell you about this place, park, where they were created, and where I lived,” Shepherd said, looking between the two before beginning, “It was about… twelve or thirteen years ago by now, that this, park, in the middle of the island that didn’t just house many of us, but we were to be ogled at by humans. I can remember that, over around five years, the humans that made sure I was fed and watered would constantly talk about the new strains they created. These strains, there were four I can remember, and then a different experiment I only caught word of in passing, but the four I can remember were Hyperendocrin, Tissoplastic, Neurotenic, and Magna. They had only created a select few, a Type-H Rex, Giga, Spino, and Carno, a Type-T Spino, a Type-N Spino, a Magna Rex, and a Magna Raptor. The one I heard of only in the rare passing was an experiment called Project M, but I don’t know if any dinos were created from it or not, and if they survived the massacre that happened just over eight years ago.” Following his lengthy story, the other four fell into silence as they took in the information that there were, even more, massive, monstrous dinosaurs out, roaming the Island.

Before anyone could say anything, a surprised roar echoed from above them, all five looking up just as a large, spiny figure tumbled down and landed on top of Shepherd, shoving him to ground with a cry of surprise. Omega, Echo, Sammy, and Winter froze, staring at the brown and grey form on top of their friend, jolting out of their stupor when the being rolled off the Giga and back to its feet, freezing when is saw the others.

“Oh… uh, hello? Sorry about that, didn’t realize how close to the edge I was!” The being, now identified as female, said, helping Shepherd up.

“Who are you?” The Giga grunted out as he got up, shaking himself to dislodge the leaves and dirt from his body.

“My name is Platinum, I’m really sorry about that.”

Shepherd let out a grunt, turning to look at the being before jolting when he saw her, unable to discern what kind of dinosaur she was.

“It’s fine, but why were you so close to the edge?” He asked as he studied her form, trying to figure out what she was.

“I was headed towards the abandoned park and following the canyon to the Dam, where I was going to cross.” She said, motioning upriver where they could just barely see the Dam.

“The park…?” Omega asked, looking between the Giga and Platinum, having only just heard of this park from Shepherd.

“Yes, why don’t you come with me? You guys can see what it was, and I’ll make it up to you, uh…?” She looked from Omega to Shepherd before cutting off.

“Shepherd, and these are Winter, Omega, Echo, and Sammy.” He stated, nodding to each in turn.

“Right, well, it’s getting dark out, so why don’t we stay here for the night and continue in the morning?” Platinum said, looking up to the sky before looking to the motley pack of dinosaurs.

Shepherd nodded and moved to go settle in brush against the canyon wall, Winter laying behind him. Sammy took a mouthful of water before heading across the stream to a copse of trees and vanishing in the brush at their bases. Omega and Echo settled into a patch of brush not far from Shepherd and Winter, curled around each other protectively. Platinum walked over to a nearby copse of trees, using the thick brush to conceal her pale form.

Come morning, the group headed off once again, this time led by the light-colored form of Platinum, whom Shepherd was still trying to figure out why she seemed familiar. It didn’t take the group long until they found the slope leading out of the canyon just before the dam. Taking the slope, the group was able to make it to the eastern side of Bones Lake, also known as Titan Lake by Shepherd, where they took a break to hunt and eat.

After a swift hunt supplying plenty of food for the carnivores and an easy meal for Sammy, the group approached the Dam, Shepherd falling back to behind the group.

“Shepherd? Is something the matter?” Sammy asked when she realized the predator had fallen back behind the group, drawing the attention of the others.

“It’s nothing…” he muttered before moving back to the front of the group, joining Winter just behind Platinum, who led the way across the massive grey structure, Omega and Echo darting back and forth across it while the larger members of their group took their time.

Once on the other side, Platinum led them up towards the park. As they came up the hill, the group got a look at the derelict and abandoned park, overgrown with trees, vines, bushes, and all sorts of shrubbery. Platinum let out a chuff of laughter at the shock on Omega, Echo, Winter, and Sammy’s faces before turning her gaze to Shepherd, who was staring at the park, his gaze distant and somber.

“You were there, weren’t you?” She asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Wha..? Oh, yeah… I was, it was a massacre… so many dead, just because that thing they created got loose…” he spat out, still staring at the park, flashes of that fateful day playing in his mind, “lead on Platinum…”

She nodded before leading the group into the park itself before turning to the group, “go ahead and explore, I’ll be back.” She smiled before disappearing down a different street and vanishing.

“Go on you four, I know you want to look around, just steer clear of the water, don’t know if that thing is still alive or not,” Shepherd said as he looked to the large lagoon.

The other four murmured their understanding before darting off to look around, leaving Shepherd alone with his thoughts.

‘Never thought I’d return to this cursed place… at least that Indominus Rex my caretakers would talk about is dead…’ The Giga shook his head as he remembered bursting out onto the main street of the park, hearing all the screaming humans being attacked by the flying dinosaurs.

‘It’s the past Shepherd… don’t let it control you… you’re free and will never be in the hands of humans again… never see the man that raised you again….. Daryl… I’m so sorry…'

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Lost Souls of The Isle by Jboy313 on DeviantArt. Heres the link to the first chapter: http://fav.me/ddyn5h5


End file.
